The invention relates to a device for crushing articles and especially cans.
The prior art is aware of article crushing devices generally analagous to be present invention and is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,414. This patent shows a support for an article to be crushed by a pivotally mounted platen engaging the article under pressure.